Realizations For Him, For HerFor Both of Them
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Natsu realizes something about the relationship with Lucy after the War. Lucy realizes the same thing. After a mission and spending the night at a hotel, they both discover new thoughts on one another. Will they be uncovered by the morning light for the both of them? T for some of my language.
1. Realization For Him

_**Realization for Him**_

It was meant to happen. Really, everyone saw it at the guild. Ever since he brought her with him from that _searching-for-Igneel _mission at the port town. It was obvious. Sadly, it just took him over seven years to figure it out. With countless near death experiences to boot.

* * *

Natsu has a rep of being the lovable, destructing, and idiotic, not to mention _dense_ resident moron at the guild. But, he's not a _complete _idiot. Natsu just _acts_ like it to get of certain situations that could get him killed with the beatings of the girls. Situations such as peeping on his female teammates with the Stripper (in his words) at the hot springs on their recent mission. Lucy nearly decapitated his head. Erza, thankfully, let him go because Natsu didn't know what he was doing. After all, he was the resident dense idiot at Fairy Tail and didn't know he was acting the way as a pervert would. Sadly (or happily in Natsu's case), that courtesy wasn't extended to Gray.

But, as the boys retreated to their respected rooms after peeping on the girls, it got him thinking about the girls at the guild and their looks. Natsu wasn't a _complete _dense idiot too. He knew what beauty was. And he knew that he was attractive among the girls…And guys. (He learned the hard way one mission with Happy and Gray. Note To Self: Never **EVER** go on a mission that requires just two guys.) He also knew that his guild, his family at Fairy Tail contained plenty of strong, beautiful females that would be great as a potential mate, or life-partner or wife.

_Whatever floats your boat…_Natsu thought as he looked through his en-suite fridge for food as his blue cat went to the bed.

Mira was _obviously _gorgeous. He's seen the covers she's done over the years. Motherly and strong too. But, too scary for Natsu's liking. Erza was like Mira. Pretty, strong, and scary. But he saw her as a sister more than someone to spend the rest of your life with. (Plus I think Jellal had her cover.) Wendy was too young. Plus Natsu swore that Romeo had a thing for her…Or he thinks. Levi was Gajeel's. Simple as that. And who was a dragon to take away a fellow dragon's mate? (Besides, Levi and her smarts weren't really something Natsu was really into.)

Now, Lisanna. She was the someone that he thought was his mate. Lisanna would make a great wife and mother. And Natsu holds some dear feelings for her as a child. But as the years passed, those feelings of romantic love went to purely sisterly-brotherly love. Sure, they had a close friendship now. But Lisanna distanced herself. When Natsu asked why, she simply answered "There's someone you should be with" and went to help her elder sibling at the bar.

That other someone was Lucy. Just Lucy of Fairy Tail. Not Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Konzern.

That's when he realized something about Lucy. Not that she's pretty. Nope; Natsu's always known that Lucy was beautiful. He even thought so to the point where he thought that her looks were equal to or even _bested_, **BESTED**, Mira's. He knew that his partner's golden locks, that seemed to come from the sun itself, were a rare beauty in Fiore let alone the town. And those doe eyes seemed to always gleam even when the team was in deep shit…Most likely because of the Exhibitionist and or himself. Even Erza at certain times. (But Lucy thought that her eyes were plain, boring, common, and what Natsu considered was the _worst _of them…Lucy taught her pretty brown eyes were…_dull._)

"And let's not get started on her body…" he whispered as he sat on the balcony railing. Alone, as Happy was fast asleep on his bed.

He would've been rightfully classified as a complete _idiot_ if he missed the pair of legs she's got with that ass attached to her hips. He'll admit it, he was an ass guy. But that didn't mean he didn't _liked_ those breasts Lucy's so proudly to show off. (Really, she shows off her body but mostly her boobs and those creamy legs of hers.) Natsu would never give up a however unlikely chance to grope her boobs whenever it pops up: i.e. his face in between them when catching her or actually grabbing them during the recent war with dragons. Yep…definitely _NOT_ an idiot.

He silently grinned to himself, knowing that Lucy really only lets _him_ see her fully naked, at (unsuspecting) times, back home. Natsu would never let Gray see her naked. That's only reserved for the dragon's eyes only…And maybe Happy. And the girls…He guesses.

Lucy was different. Though, she may act like she cares about getting dirty or hurt on the missions, Lucy wasn't like any of the other girls in guild or outside of Fairy Tail.

Lucy was strong. Being able to kick a sleepy fire dragon and Happy every morning was an amazing feat for Lucy, Natsu thinks. And being able to put up with all that neglect from her very father was incredible to him. Dealing with the death of her own _self_ after finding out the death of the last living member of her family sealed it for him. Lucy was the strongest in the guild. No doubt.

The entire war with the dragons made Natsu realized that being physically strong meant jack shit if he wasn't mentally strong to withstand anything that came their way. Such as Lucy dying before his eyes. Of course he knew that _this _Lucy wasn't _his_ Lucy. But, as Happy said, Lucy was Lucy no matter where (or in this case when) she's from. He took it to heart, not being able to protect his partner. His best friend. The girl he figured would be his till the end of time. He was supposed to protect her. It was his job. He was able to do it for every time before this…

So why did he fail that day?

Lucy stayed strong for everyone at the guild. Or, the very least, tried to. But Natsu would always smell the lingering scent of tears in her room when she was fast asleep. One time even saw the remnants of tears on her face. She stayed calm and collected, _Lucy-like_, during the day at the guild but cried her heart out at home. It was for her family…For him.

He knew that she was hurting. Natsu was too. He would stay with her, without Happy's presence, and let her cry on his shoulder in his warm embrace. Sometimes, he would cry with her. He couldn't stay strong for her all the time. They both knew that. But she couldn't do the same for him too.

There was a night when he changed. She had a nightmare on the night. And that was the night, when he held her crying form in his arms, that he would protect her for the rest of his life. Whether or not she was his mate. Because he was part dragon. And dragons would protect their precious treasure till death.

* * *

He stayed outside. Thinking if Lucy would say yes to being his mate. He made up his mind that very night when she cried into his chest. Clinging on to him like a lifeline. If it meant being next to Lucy 24/7 and protecting her from whatever evil comes their way, Natsu would gladly be the dragon to Lucy's princess.

Natsu was about to hit the hay before a quiet, almost inaudible, knock appeared at the door. Curious, the Dragon Slayer went to the door. He heard soft sniffled and smelled the familiar lingering scent of salty tears mixed with the Celestial mage's lavender scent. Natsu immediately opened the door, seeing a dishevelled Lucy holding a blanket over her trembling body.

"…Hi Natsu…" the blonde whispered.

Natsu didn't reply with words. But, instead pulled her in for a near bone-crushing hug. Lucy let tears fall from her eyes as the blanket slipped from one of her hands to grabbed onto Natsu's bare shoulder. With a grunt from Natsu, he lifted Lucy in his arms, holding the blanket firmly against them both. Lucy, on instinct, wrapped her legs around Natsu's torso and buried her head into the crook of his bare neck.

Natsu walked them over to the bed and just sat on it, letting Lucy get out her sobs before starting a conversation with her. Without letting him ask or even giving him a chance to, Lucy started her story.

"I was at the castle. Alone. I didn't see anyone. I thought everyone left me. Because they were dead. Then I saw you. Barely breathing though. I knew you were gonna die…But I kept telling you to stay with me. You said that you would always stay with me because it was better being together…like back at Tenrou. I gave you a smile…Then you died. And…I screamed in my dream…Then I woke up…"

Lucy waited for Natsu to talk. All he did was hold tighter. Knowing that she needed his security. Her breathe tickled his neck, but Natsu didn't show it.

"You know I would _never_ leave you Luce," he said in a deep, serious tone that he hardly ever uses. At any other time, it probably would've surprised the Celestial mage. But for the situation like this, it didn't.

Natsu would never let himself die. It was his duty to protect Lucy, his potential mate. What good is he if he died?

"I know that Natsu. But there's that possibility that you will. You always save me and it gets you into dangerous situations."

"Lucy…" Natsu pulled away. Lucy's head sunk. He lifted her chin with his thumb and index. "That's part of the job. The job of protecting everyone in Fairy Tail. And you know it. If I die, I hope it's for your protection. And it if wasn't, well I'll have to come back as one of those zombies you love so much to make sure you're protected."

That managed to get the blonde to laugh. "Thank you Natsu."

The pinkette smiled and pulled her in for another hug. "I'm always there for ya Luce. Let's get to bed before Happy wakes up and gets pissed." He felt her nod and shift to get up. Probably to go back to her room.

Natsu pulled her down to the bed.

"I meant here Weirdo."

"You're the Weirdo Natsu."

"Not as much as you Luce."

"Fine; I'll stay for tonight."

"I knew you wouldn't resist."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pulled the blankets on the bed. Natsu got up to turn off the lights. Lucy shifted over to make room for Natsu. He tugged the blankets over their bodies and placed Happy's sleeping one on the other side of his head, not facing Lucy. Lucy snuggled up to Natsu's body, resting her head on his chest. Natsu hesitantly wrapped an arm around Lucy, pulling her closer in the process.

Lucy let the steady heartbeat of the Dragon Slayer lull her to sleep. "'Night…Natsu…" she said in a cute sleepy voice.

Natsu smiled as he looked over to her with his enhanced vision. Lips, slightly apart. Hair, fallen perfectly into place. (Even if dishevelled.) Eyes, unmoving. Meaning no dreams…No nightmares for his mate.

Natsu could get used to protecting Lucy from everything. He leaned in a kissed her forehead and the corner of her lips. And he could defiantly get used to kissing her too.

After tonight, as he let Lucy's steady breathing lull himself to sleep, this was a realization for him. And the three words in his final thoughts before sleep overtook him were the outcome of this conclusion:

_**I love Lucy.**_


	2. Realization For Her

_As promised, another chapter. Enjoy._

_- _**Tati**

_**Realization for Her**_

It was bound to happen eventually. She felt it before the rest of the guild did. She _knew_ that he was to mean something to her ever since he grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him and Happy. It didn't take long before she knew what she was feeling after a bunch of missions.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy's smart. She knows it. Everyone in the guild, which was filled with complete _idiots_ (i.e. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel…to name a few), knew that her smarts were always useful and welcomed on missions and in life or death situations. Just like how Natsu's impulsiveness helps Fairy Tail win the battle. At certain times though. Lucy knew the ways of anything really from the books she's read in the guild library.

So, why is it that the guild's, and possibly world's, smartest person is stumped in understanding _why _her teammates, Natsu and Gray, go ahead and peep on her and Erza at the springs? And…actually, why did _Erza_, of all people decide to let Natsu go? Sure, he acts like a child, but there are times when he needs to be treated, and punished, as a normal eighteen-year old boy. Gray didn't get out of the big stick Erza had for _special _occasions, as the Titania told her.

When Erza and her were done with the springs and headed back to their rooms, Lucy started thinking back to her **Boyfriend Book**. That silly book she wrote over seven years ago when first joining the guild. Thinking back to when she crossed the pictures of the males she just met that day, she giggled to herself. But continued thinking about the boys of her guild again as a potential boyfriend, now that she knows them a lot more.

Gray was the second male she met at the guild. A funny and protective big brother in Lucy's opinion. (There's no way in _hell_ she would get Juvia pissed off again.) Loke was a sex-crazed spirit. Besides, it was against the rules of the contract to have romantic relations between mages and their spirits. (Plus, Lucy could've sworn that Leo had a thing for rams.) Jet and Droy were too weird for her liking, plus they were all over Levy. Romeo was cute and adorable, but too young. She wasn't aiming to be a cradle-robber in her teens. Gajeel always kept watch over Levy from her own team (weird). Laxus, though handsome in a dark, mysterious way, was too quiet. Jellal was with Erza, unofficially but also officially at the same time. (Another no way in _hell_ she was going to take him away from her after being separated for so long.)

That leaves everyone really…Except for the one who brought her to this paradise.

Natsu…Lucy never thought that she would ever consider him as a best friend let alone boyfriend. But, he eventually broke down her walls of being lonely and made a permanent spot in her heart. It was strange for Lucy, at first, having a best friend who's a guy and is _not_ romantically interested in her. It was just strange for her to even _have_ a friend. And it was weird how he didn't fall for her sexual advances on other men or even show the slightest sign of annoyance.

Lucy huffed as she walked into her room and grabbed a dry robe, changing into it. "And he calls me the weird one."

It was fine with her though. That she was falling for him. It wasn't like she minded or anything. I mean, he was attractive. **VERY **attractive in his age group. Anyone could see it. His dark eyes that go on forever and could get you to do whatever he wanted (most likely to make him something to eat). That strange pink, or _salmon_ as he says, hair colour. Strange, but that's what makes Natsu, Natsu. That strange pin-_salmon_ hair. The tanned skin. And abnormally developed muscles for his age.

He wouldn't need to get a miracle to get a girl…Or boy. Lucy shuddered at that description Natsu and Gray gave her of that _one_ mission that only needed two boys…Good looking boys.

Lucy smiled to herself as she laid on her bed. Thinking about everything that that destructing dragon did for her. Catching her when she falls, from a tower to falling like a shooting star. Protecting her with his life if needed. Gladly putting his life on the line so she wouldn't get hurt. Natsu was able to do that because he was strong. Both physically and mentally. He was able to put a smile on, despite his past, to make the entire guild smile. It was just who he was.

Lucy didn't think was though. She's been having breakdown recently. A lot of them. Mostly at home and the ones that happen at the guild on a blue moon. After what happened the Evil Rogue and her future self with the War, she's scared. That everyone will leave her like with her other self and she'll be alone again. With no family.

Natsu acted as her rock though. Staying by her side constantly since the War, making sure she was okay. Coming to her place more frequently with or without Happy. Lucy liked it though. More time with him at least.

And that night with that really bad nightmare, she felt something shift between the relationship they have together. Natsu was never clingy before. But now, he stays by her side constantly. Keeping her at arms reach. Or even wrapping his arm around her waist or grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

She didn't care thought. Lucy thought that her other self dying shook him as much as it did to her. Probably even harder. If this was his way of coping or making sure she was alive with him, Lucy would gladly do this the rest of her life for Natsu.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy jolted awake and sat up quickly. Making her head hurt in the process. That nightmare returned. Of everyone dying. Leaving her to her worst fear…Loneliness. She pulled the blanket around her and slipped on her pair of flip-flops and headed to the door.

She needed to make sure that at least _he_ was alive before she could go back to sleep again. The hallway was filled with the dull torch lighting and the windows leaked some of the star and moonlight. She reached Natsu's hotel room on the very verge of tears.

_No Lucy…Hold your tears until you see him…After, he'll take care of the rest._

"He always knows what to do."

Lucy raised her small hand and gently knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and footsteps towards to the door. At first, the steps had a steady pace until they picked up and the door flew open. Natsu stood before her in the doorway with just a pair of black boxers. In any other situation, Lucy would've screamed, covered her eyes, and yell at him to put on some clothes before he ended up like Gray. But she kept quiet.

Her body started trembling. The blanket shifted in her palms as she quietly said "…Hi Natsu…"

She knew that he wasn't going to say much. He pulled her into a crushing hug as she predicted so many times before. He lifted her and she grabbed his neck with a free hand and wrapped her legs around his torso. Holding her firmly against his chest, Natsu walked Lucy over to his bed and sat down. He didn't say anything, but she knew he was waiting for her to explain, why.

"I was at the castle. Alone. I didn't see anyone. I thought everyone left me. Because they were dead. Then I saw you. Barely breathing though. I knew you were gonna die…But I kept telling you to stay with me. You said that you would always stay with me because it was better being together…like back at Tenrou. I gave you a smile…Then you died. And…I screamed in my dream…Then I woke up…"

She needed him and his warmth. It kept Lucy calm. It kept her _sane_, believing that he was still here. In his arms right now. Lucy waited till he spoke.

"You know I would _never_ leave you Luce," he said in a deep, serious tone that he hardly ever uses.

Lucy knew that Natsu would gladly give up his life for her own. But, he didn't know that whenever he gets hurt on a mission because of her, it gives her a hell of a guilt trip.

"I know that Natsu. But there's that possibility that you will. You always save me and it gets you into dangerous situations."

"Lucy…" Natsu pulled away. Lucy's head sunk. He lifted her chin with his thumb and index. "That's part of the job. The job of protecting everyone in Fairy Tail. And you know it. If I die, I hope it's for your protection. And it if wasn't, well I'll have to come back as one of those zombies you love so much to make sure you're protected."

That managed to get the blonde to laugh. "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu smiled back and dragged her in another hug. "I'm always there for ya Luce. Let's get to bed before Happy wakes up and gets pissed."

She nodded and shifted in his hold to get up. She didn't want to bug him more than necessary so she would go back to her room to sleep.

Natsu pulled her down to the bed.

"I meant here Weirdo."

"You're the Weirdo Natsu."

"Not as much as you Luce."

"Fine; I'll stay for tonight."

"I knew you wouldn't resist."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she got under the blankets, careful not to wake up Happy. Natsu let her momentarily to put out the lights before getting into bed and placing Happy by his head. The Dragon Slayer pulled the blanket over his and the Celestial mage's bodies before Lucy decided to snuggle up against Natsu and rest her head on his chest.

Lucy wouldn't mind if he and Happy came over to her house more often now. She was used to it, yes. But, it was during moments like these she loved it and the thoughts behind the actions were real and true.

As Natsu pulled Lucy closer by wrapping an arm around her waist, his breathing soon became even and his steady heartbeat eventually lulled her into slumber.

With a quiet yawn Lucy said "Night…Natsu" before going to bed. With three words in her thoughts before sleep took her to an unknown place as a realization for her. The outcome of that realization came into this conclusion:

_**I love Natsu.**_


	3. Realization For Both of Them

_**Realization for Both of Them**_

Sometimes it just takes longer for people to notice what they have. That their love was right by their side the entire time.

It just took them countless of missions to figure it out.

_{Line Skip}_

It was morning. Light flooded Natsu's hotel room. One could hear the birds outside chirping happily along their way.

As a sunray passed through the window and caused Happy the cat to stir, the blue cat slowly opened his eyes. Noticing that he wasn't where he fell asleep and that Lucy took his place.

"Oh…Lucy slept here last night," Happy said before drifting off to sleep once again. He sat up with lightning speed and stared at Lucy. "What the-" A quick pause. "They llllike each other."

It was then when Happy noticed that his two partners where tangled up with each other. One of Lucy's arms was wrapped around Natsu's torso and her head on his chest. Her other arm wrapped around his neck. Natsu had his head above hers, with Lucy's blonde head tucked underneath his. An arm was used for extra leverage on his count while his other was tightly wrapped around Lucy's waist. They were both soundly asleep…_STILL!_

"Geez. Lucy and Natsu are heavy sleepers." Noticing that they were snoring Happy added the remark that Lucy was a loud sleeper. Even if Natsu's snores were drowning out her own.

The cat looked at the clock on the wall. **8:56**. Better get breakfast from Erza or Gray before they head out for the guild.

_Who _knows _when those two will wake up…_Happy thought before heading out the door and towards his other teammates. On a never ending mission. A search for food.

_{Line Skip}_

Natsu began to stir about a half hour after his partner left. He noticed that his chest weighed a little heavier than usual. He opened his eyes too suddenly, causing the bright sunrise to blind him. Once his onyx eyes adjusted to the change of lighting Natsu noticed Lucy sleeping with him in bed…With a bunch on their limbs tangled up.

A blush immediately made its way on his face. He turned away before she woke up and caught him staring intently at her. Natsu yawned and got up. He stretched his arms and arched his back. As he made his way to the bathroom he scratched his head and grabbed the nearest towel.

He noticed that Happy wasn't here. Which meant he caught him and Lucy sleeping together in an intimate looking way. The stupid cat probably went to Stripper and Erza for fish or to tell Mira of his findings. Natsu sighed.

Natsu thought about last night. Lucy was genuinely scared that he was going to leave her. He'll admit it, there's _always _a possibility that he would die. And if he did, it was for her and her protection.

Natsu turned back to look at the sleeping Lucy. Looking like an angel with her hair scattered on her pillow like a halo. Curled up to his side for the lingering warm. He chuckled silently; _My angel_.

_I will always protect you Luce. Now matter what would happen to me_, Natsu thought before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy just started waking up as Natsu went into the shower. She searched the room in panic for Natsu. She heard Natsu's familiar hums from the bathroom. Realizing that he was in the show, she calmed down.

She reached to the other side of the pillow to pick up Happy to put on her lap. But she felt nothing. The blonde looked over and saw that Happy was no longer there. He must've flew off for food. Or to tell Gray and Erza what he found. Nope, let's stick with food. She could only imagine the teasing from the guild and the beatings Mira and Erza would him for catching them in an intimate position.

Lucy leaned over the side of the bed to pick up the fallen blanket that she brought with her. She wrapped it for extra warmth as her current heater was in the shower.

Lucy thought about last night. She knew that Natsu as willing to do anything for her survival on a mission. It's not that she didn't like it. She _hated_ it to be exact. Lucy didn't want a repeat of something along the lines of the Phantom attack or the War. And she wasn't exactly gung-ho about losing him in the process.

The blonde mage sighed as she fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She brought up the edge of the blanket to her mouth and bit on it hard, releasing excess stress and annoyance. She missed the click of the bathroom door as she breathed out heavily.

_{Line Skip}_

"What are you doing?" she heard someone ask. She hurriedly sat up on the bed and saw Natsu getting out of the shower…With just a towel around his waist.

"Nothing…" Lucy managed to mutter out. With a blush dusting her cheeks, she turned her head.

Now normally, Natsu would've gotten hit by a pillow or something harder (like Lucy's kicks to the head). But she wasn't freaking out on him, telling him to put some clothes on in an embarrassed tone in her voice.

Natsu simply chuckled loudly before going through his bag. "Well, that's weird."

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head. "What's _weird_?"

"You would usually tell Gray and me to throw clothes on before we poke someone's eye out or something like that. You're not freaking out like I expected Luce."

It was true. On the usual circumstance, Lucy would've pounded Natsu till the next morn until he put clothes on. So why not now? It's not like she didn't like what she saw? With Natsu flashing his toned chest, fit arms, and washboard abs all about. The blush on her face grew to a deeper shade of red.

Natsu noticed and smirk appeared on his face. "Or…do ya like whatcha see Lucy?" he said as he puffed out his chest.

Lucy's face immediately rivalled Erza's hair. "Don't get to conclusions Perv."

Natsu shrugged and continued searching his bag for clothes. He stopped when he saw a closed package. It as Lucy's late (really _late_) birthday present. With the tournament and war with the dragons and future Rogue, he never managed to give it to her. He smiled; it was the perfect present for her.

_This'll keep those lousy creeps from getting any ideas_, he thought with a secretive smirk on his face.

Lucy got up and watched Natsu as he eyed something in his hands. "Is something wrong Natsu?"

Natsu shot up and looked back at her with a grin. "Nah; nothing's wrong Luce."

Lucy stared at him for a second or two before she shrugged it off and grabbed an extra towel. "I'm taking a shower." She glared and pointed to him. "No. Peeking Natsu. Or I swear to God that Erza's punishment on Gray will look _merciful _compared to what I'll do to you. Got it?"

Natsu nervously gulped and nodded hastily.

"Good. And can you go to my room and get some clothes from my room?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah."

Natsu started getting dressed in his usual clothes and looked to the present again. He opened it up and grabbed a spare bag to place it in there. He waited a few minutes before he knocked on the door, letting Lucy know that he got clothes for her.

"_Put them inside by the door. Seriously Natsu. No peeking._"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it Luce." He opened the door and placed the bag by the door in the bathroom with a pair of boots. Natsu got up and saw the outline of Lucy's body through the shower certain. "Shit."

"Natsu!"

"I'm not looking Luce!" Lie. He slammed the door shut.

"Stupid idiot," Lucy said as she placed her hands on her hips as he slammed the door. Lucy shook her head as water fell on her. _What am I going to do with you?_

Natsu had blood running from his nose. _Better get rid of this evidence before Luce kills me._ He went to the kitchenette in the room and turned the tap on.

Lucy turned the water off in the shower and stepped out. She started drying off with the towel before turning to the bag next to the door. Out of curiosity, Lucy went to look in the bag.

_Did Natsu leave this for me?_ she thought.

From the bag she pulled out a familiar piece of clothing. A black dress-like jacket with gold trimmings, similar to Natsu's outfit. It had long sleeves that flared out at the wrists and had a slit on the shoulders exposing them. The end reached the upper thigh then flared out like Natsu's waist jacket. There was a pair of black thigh-high socks with yellow stars scattered on them. And then there were her boots.

Did Natsu _intentionally_ gave her clothes that looked like, or even _matched_, his own?

With a huff, Lucy threw on the clothes. They fit perfectly on her. The collar flared to the sides as the dress/jacket gave her a bit of cleavage. But with her chest, it was still a large amount of exposed boobs. She threw on the socks and put on her boots before yelling his name.

Natsu finished cleaning up the blood from his heavy nosebleed when Lucy yelled his name.

"_NATSU!_" A smirk appeared on his face.

_I guess she saw the present._

The door opened and revealed Lucy wearing clothes that matched his. Natsu sat cross-legged on the bed and cocked his head to the side. Admiring his fashion expertise.

"What is this?" Lucy said, pointing to the clothes.

"Happy _late_ birthday Luce!" Natsu yelled happily, acting oblivious to Lucy's internal rage.

"This…Is it my present Natsu?" Lucy asked, stunned that he would even _remember_ her birthday last month. Let alone getting a present for it.

Natsu nodded. "Yep. I picked it out myself. I thought about going something like mine, with the white pants and all that crap. But, you're Lucy and I thought you'd like to wear a dress that's slightly different from mine and not _exactly _mine."

"But what's with the matching outfits?"

"To show everyone that you're mine."

"…"

_His?_ Lucy thought as her brown eyes widened.

_Did it freak her out?_

Natsu continued. "I don't like the way that other guys look at ya Luce. I don't know how you can go about with creeps like them staring at you, imagining getting into your pants.

"I wanted to give you something that said "_She's mine. So back the fuck off!_" or something like that. That's why I got you this for your birthday…Months ago actually."

"But why Natsu?"

"I just told you Weirdo."

_Geez, he can be so dense sometimes._

Lucy shook her head as she giggled to herself.

_God, I love her laugh._

"I mean what's the reason behind the jealousy Natsu."

"I'm not jealous," Natsu stated. Lucy gave him a look that said "_You totally are and you _know_ it!_" Those pair of brown eyes got to him. How could he _not _answer her when she's staring him down with them? "Alright…I am."

"So, why?"

"Because I love you Luce."

Lucy stayed silent. So Natsu thought he would elaborate on his statement.

"I realized something. Well, the feeling's always been there," Natsu started as he looked to the floor. "Every time you got in trouble on a mission, I felt that I needed to be there. To make sure you're still on this earth with me and everyone else back at the guild.

"During Phantom, I was honestly scared to death. I thought I was never gonna make it in time to save you. But I did and made a vow to never let that happen to you again. I broke that promise a bunch of times though, didn't I? During the S-Class trials, in that whole book thing, the tourney, and even during the War. I never managed to keep you safe. But, I always managed to keep you alive though.

"But, something sparked during the War. I needed to keep you safe. To keep you alive Lucy. Because I knew that I loved you. After all the missions together. After everything we've been through together. I'm sorry that it took so long to realize, to actually understand, what love was and that I was meant to be with you."

When Natsu was talking, Lucy's eyes let the flood gates go free. Tears ran freely from her eyes as Natsu poured out his love in front of her. When he finished, he opened his arms and she ran into them, almost knocking the wind out of him. Lucy sobbed on his chest and Natsu just held her tight with her head tucked under his chin.

"When did you get talk so freely 'bout emotions?" Lucy choked out after the majority of her sobs died down.

"I guess I've been hanging out with you and your romance novels for too long."

"There's no way in hell I could top that little speech Natsu."

"You don't have to top it Luce. Just tell me what you feel."

"I realized, during all the missions we took together and with you saving me from them, that I love you Natsu. I just didn't want to say anything, thinking that you wouldn't want me or something because I'm not as strong as the other girls at the guild.

"But after the War, I knew that something was different between us. That the entire ordeal brought us closer because we both couldn't handle the thought of each other being dead I guess."

Natsu pulled away and grabbed her chin again like last night. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his onyx eyes before staring at her brown ones with content and love. "That's all I needed to hear Love." He wiped a few stray tears before pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet, simple, but filled with passion and plenty of love. Their first kiss together was chaste, like all of them should be. Natsu pulled away and Lucy opened her brown orbs. Natsu laughed at her cute pout before sweeping her off her feet and twirling her in his arms. Their laughter filled the hotel room before the collapsed on the bed side-by-side.

Natsu turned and was hanging over Lucy. His smile was filled with love and hers was ecstatic. Natsu laid a hand on her face, stroking in lovingly. Lucy held his hand with her own.

"I love you Lucy. Be my mate? Forever?"

"I love _you_ Natsu. Why would I want any other guy? You're the one for me."

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't gonna let you go." He buried his head into the crook of her neck, filling his nose with her lavender scent.

"I know you won't."

Natsu pulled away before diving for another kiss. But, a door opening interrupted the process of snatching another one. The two lovebirds looked at the door, seeing that their teammates were staring intently at them. The two turned to a deep shade of red.

Happy had a fish in his mouth, but one could clearly hear his signature "_They llllike each other!_". Gray simply scratched his head with a smirk on his face and a ghost of a thumbs up to Natsu. Erza's face was the colour of her own hair, making it hard to tell them apart.

"S…s-sorry to intrude. W-w-we'll leave you b-be!" Erza stuttered. She bowed, making Gray and Happy bend their heads. They walked backwards, slamming the door shut.

Lucy and Natsu looked back to each other.

"Happy," they both said.

"_Did you notice the matching outfits they had on?_" Gray brought up.

"_Really? Let's go see!_" Happy said.

"_We're leaving them be Happy_," Erza said with a stern face. "_They were in the middle of something intimate between each other and we interrupted them. We should let them be._"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Knowing Erza's (self-appointed) post of being Lucy's big sister, the Celestial mage thought that she would've been more…well, angry with Natsu and her position. She turned to her new mae/boyfriend for answers.

"Don't you think that-" Natsu shushed her.

Natsu knew that his girlfriend and the Titania had a close relationship. Sisterly love. Maybe more of a brother-sister love with the way that Erza fights. If the fierce redhead thought that Natsu and Lucy were doing something _more_ than simply making out on a bed…With her arms around his neck and his leg on the mattress…

_Oh no…_he thought.

Lucy was safe from everyone's wrath, motivated by the fact to keep her pure. Maybe a few teases here and there, but nothing physically abusive. (Not on his count anyways.)

But Natsu on the other hand…Everyone would be out to get him. And Erza would be the first in line. Followed by Mira…And the guys that had a crush on his girl.

The other boys he could handle with perfect ease. But the Titania _AND_ Fairy Tail's resident Demon…He wasn't quite sold on the idea he could make out with 5% of his body not bruised or bleeding.

"She'll get there in three…Two…One…" Natsu braced for the worst.

"_**NATSU DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK THIS DOOR! THEN IT'LL BE YOUR FUCKING LEGS I'LL BE AIMING FOR NEXT!**_"

_{Line Skip}_

As the team rode the train together, with a badly beat-up and partially frozen Natsu hiding his face in the crook of his mate's neck, he held hands with his blonde beauty. Erza glared from time to time at Natsu before congratulating Lucy and talking about something along the lines that Mira will have a ball about the news. Gray kept laughing at Lucy and Natsu's matching outfits. Causing Lucy to turn her head in embarrassment and Natsu _accidentally _burning Stripper's endless supply of pants. Happy flew around the happy couple's heads from time to time singing:

**Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree…**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

Lucy turned her head to the motion-sick Natsu and kissed his pink head. Hoping he would feel better. Natsu did and in return he would kiss her on those pulp lips of hers before puking out the window, with their fingers still interlocked with each other.

For both of them, how they came to realize how much they meant to each other was long and hard.

With plenty of deadly missions in their books to cause these feelings to surface.

But, if it meant being together forever like this…

Natsu and Lucy would _gladly _do it all over again.

Just to have this realization dawn on both of them.

_**I love you Lucy.**_

_**And I love you Natsu.**_

_The End_


End file.
